Family Matters
by supremegreendragon
Summary: Just a bunch of FACE short stories. Dealing with little Matthew and Alfred is tough. Well, not so much Matthew... FrUK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Own nothing

Note: This is what happens when I refuse to sleep. I write stories about people refusing to sleep. Anyway, I always liked FACE fics, so it's all good.

* * *

><p>8:30, the time of the day Arthur feared most of all. His husband didn't understand his resentment for this time but since when did Francis ever understand him? He pulled himself reluctantly away from his paper work to face the daily challenge.<p>

He approached the living room where his two boys sat playing. Matthew was silently in the corner with some legos while Alfred moved his toy truck around the floor noisily.

"Time for bed, you two."

Like an angel toddler in disguise, Matthew began picking up his toys. Alfred continued to play like he didn't hear his father. Arthur gave him a chance to do as he was told, just like the chances he gave him every night.

Matthew finished and was already on his way to brush his teeth and give Papa a goodnight kiss. Alfred stubbornly kept playing.

"You heard me, young man."

The toddler finally looked up at his father.

"But I'm not-"

"I know you're not sleepy. And I don't care. To bed. Now."

Alfred shook his head with a pout, leading father and son to have a stare down. Arthur wasn't going to resort to bribery again, not when he was determined to wean his son off the sugary snacks and burgers. Threats it was.

"You'll get no dessert for a week."

Alfred looked scared for a moment, then his expression returned to defiance.

"I don't care."

_More like you know your pushover Papa will give you dessert anyway, you little wanker_. Arthur thought with a scowl. Francis was way too soft on him.

"You won't get to watch any telly."

"I'm not going to bed!"

"Then you'll never have ice cream-"

"Mon cher," that damn flowery voice had to come now of all times.

Arthur scolded as his husband came into the room with an amused grin on his face. Francis always liked to brag how the boys liked him better. It was all fun and games, however and Arthur understood that. Besides, someone had to be the tough parent. Francis smiled at Alfred.

"Your father says it's time for bed. So you need to go."

"But I don't want to!"

"Oh? Why not?" Francis faked a pout.

"Because I'm still playing."

"Very well. You can stay up."

"WHAT?!" "Really?"

The outbursts from the other two came at exactly the same time. Alfred was smiling giddily. Arthur was glaring at his French lover until Francis held up a finger.

"But just so you know, we only make you two go to bed so you don't have to see us expressing our love for each other. We know how gross you boys think it is. But if you're okay with it, let's start cuddling Arthur."

Francis was about to kiss a flushing Arthur on the lips when a repulsed Alfred dropped his toy.

"Okay! I'll go to sleep."

He was about to run off when Francis grabbed him.

"You're forgetting something."

Francis leaned his head in so that Alfred could give him his mandatory kiss on the cheek. Alfred was okay with those kinds of kisses. Just not gross cootie-filled kisses that couples did. Alfred went up to Arthur on his own.

"Night Daddy."

Arthur got his kiss too and the boy left. He was happy but also sad. Sad because he was now going to hear the bragging.

"Told you I was better with them."

"Shut up, Frog."


	2. Chapter 2

He felt his little boy tremble in his arms, so Arthur gave his tiny hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him. Haircuts were always hard on Matthew ever since he accidentally cut himself on a sharp object. It was horrifying but Arthur knew that his son still had to get over this fear.

Alfred was upset with him for putting his brother through this. He didn't understand why they couldn't just grow their hair out. To him, Matthew's feelings of security was worth an unkept mane.

Francis sided with Arthur, of course, so there was nothing the boys could do. Miss Vogel knew about Matthew's dilemna, so she was being as sweet and gentle as possible, offering small conversation while she took Matthew out of Arthur's arms and placed him on a child's seat shaped like an elephant. Alfred got the giraffe, with Mr. Zwingli as his barber. He and his sister looked almost like twins, especially after Miss Vogel cut her hair to match her brother's. It would have seemed odd to Arthur that an unwedded woman didn't have the same surname as her brother except that his twin boys had the same situation.

Erika Vogel placed a hand on Matthew's head and smiled.

"It will be okay," she spoke in her usual soft voice, "I won't let anything hurt you."

Matthew managed to stop trembling for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"What for?"

"I…I don't want to make your job difficult."

"Oh, Matthew. You've done nothing wrong, mon cher," Francis offered.

"That's right," Erika added sweetly, "There's no reason to apologize."

"I'm sorry."

"Is he apologizing for apologizing?" Basch Zwingli asked incredulously.

"He does that all the time. Right, bro?" Alfred smiled, also attempting to ease the tension and soothe Matthew.

The younger twin was completely still as Erika took her time to tenderly trim his locks. Basch was already finished with Alfred and on to another customer by the time she finally finished. Matthew smiled in relief. The deed was done. He was scooped up in Arthur's arms and given a big hug.

"There's my brave boy. You did very well."

"Yeah. He did very good," Alfred stated.

"_Well_, Alfred. The correct term is well."

"I say what I want."

Arthur was now glaring at his older son. Alfred hid in Francis's arms as a means of protection. Francis gave Arthur a wink.

"I love haircut days. I remember when you tried to copy my hairstyle. Remember that, mon ami?"

The two husbands were leaving the shop with their sons. Alfred perked up in interest.

"You tried to grow your hair out? Why couldn't we?"

"We're not having this discussion again!" Arthur sighed.

"I want my ice cream now."

Arthur paused and looked at Alfred, noticing that Francis was looking guilty.

"What ice cream are you talking about?"

Matthew, surprisingly, spoke up.

"Papa promised that if we let ourselves get haircuts, we could have ice cream."

Arthur glared at Francis accusingly.

"I told you no more sweets for them," he really meant Alfred.

The boys looked ready to cry from being denied their promised reward. Arthur felt guilty. Francis spoke up.

"If you break a promise, then I will too. I'll tell the boys about the love letter in high school-"

"Okay okay! Let's go get them ice cream," Arthur knew when he was defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

Francis was lenient on many things but not on this. When he made food from his culture, he expected his sons to honor his efforts enough to eat it. Yes, he was a proud French chef and would be the first to admit it. But he also knew that it was better for his boys to get used to this now so by the time they visited their loving grandparents in Paris, Francis' loving mother wouldn't have a heart attack when her famous tripe recipe was insulted. Matthew was very good about eating whatever was provided for him, even if he would cringe at times. It was Alfred who downright refused to try a bite.

"It's snails!"

"It's escargot, the appetizer. If you cannot eat anything at the start of the meal, how are you going to handle the rest of the evening?" Francis asked.

Alfred made a face and pushed his plate away, or would have except Francis' hand prevented the plate from moving.

"I hate it when we have to eat snails! They're gross."

"How are they anymore gross than the burgers you love so much?"

"Snails aren't burgers, they're gross. I'm not gonna eat any."

"Then no dessert and this time I mean it."

Arthur had oddly been silent throughout the conversation. Francis hated being the stern one when Arthur was so good at it. It seemed that his English husband was willing to let him take control.

"That's not fair!" tears began welling up in Alfred's eyes.

"You throw a fit, mon petit, and you're going straight to your room," Francis hated, hated being the bad guy.

"But why does Daddy get to throw his snails away and I have to eat mine?!" Alfred demanded with a cry.

Pause. Francis looked accusingly at his husband. Arthur now had the face of a burglar caught red-handed. True, he _did_ have a habit of sitting close to the trash bin on French food nights but surely-

Francis got up and noted with a scowl the discarded escargot. It wasn't often that the tables were turned and Francis was the one glaring at Arthur but when it did happen, Francis proved to be scary.

Arthur laughed nervously and shot a glare at Alfred.

"You rat."

Alfred was now laughing. It was so weird to see a grown-up in trouble, especially when that grown-up was his dad. He thought Papa knew about Daddy throwing the food away but was pleasantly surprised. Now at least his father had to suffer with him and misery loved nothing more than company.

Matthew, meanwhile, had finished his plate. Francis patted him on the head.

"Cake only for us tonight, Matthew. Daddy and Alfred must eat the rest of the escargot."

Alfred looked ready to cry again and this time so did Arthur.


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Alfred," Arthur told the teary eyed boy, "You should've listened to me and not watched that show like I told you. You're going to bed now."

"But I'm scared!"

"I told you you would. And I told you that you weren't going to get to sleep with Papa and I when you did get scared. Matthew will sleep close by, you'll be in the same room."

"But…but…"

Now to lay the guilt card. Arthur offered him a reassuring smile.

"Besides, if those monsters are real, you wouldn't want to sleep with your parents and leave Matthew all alone to defend himself. Would Superman do such a thing?"

It worked like a charm. Arthur knew exactly how to get to Alfred's hero complex and his love for his twin at the same time. The small boy set his jaw in determination.

"No, he wouldn't. I'll be with Matthew and protect him. But," his voice wavered just a tad, "Can we leave the light on? You know, so it will be easier for me to fight the monsters if they come?"

"You can have two nightlights on," Arthur negotiated.

"Deal."

Later that night, Arthur was resting but his bushy eyebrows were cringing as he slept. He dreamt of his boys in their teenage years. Matthew-terror of all terrors-gets a boyfriend. Arthur felt sick to his stomach. Then Alfred decides to move out of the house. Out of the house! Where will he go?!

The nightmare continued. Matthew graduated with his doctorate and didn't need him anymore. Alfred was having his wedding, getting married to that little Russian boy in his preschool class that Arthur always felt uneasy about.

The English man woke up with a cold sweat. His husband sensed the mood and shifted to him.

"What's wrong, mon ami? A nightmare?"

Arthur hated it when his composure fell. He offered a strained smile at Francis.

"Just a small fright," he admitted.

"That's good."

"Maybe we should let our boys sleep with us tonight?" Arthur suggested.

Francis shot him a disapproving look.

"You had the dream again," it wasn't a question.


	5. Chapter 5

"Papa?" Matthew peaked his head into the kitchen where his French father was preparing food.

Francis looked up at his young son, adding spices to the soup pot that was simmering. Arthur had wanted to help with dinner yet again and Francis was running out of excuses to keep the man away from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mathhew? Was there something you needed?"

The boy edged closer and shuffled his feet.

"Um…I wanted to ask you about how you and Daddy met."

This gave the adult reason to pause.

"Why do you want to know all of the sudden?"

"For an assignment."

"I see. Well, your father and I knew each other since primary school. He come to my school in Paris and that's when I was smitten. It took your father a very long time to agree to date me but such is the rules of love."

Matthew seemed very interested now.

"Can I ask how your first date went?"

Francis was flattered that his son was so willing to learn about his parents' history. There wasn't anything wrong with answering a few questions, provided they wouldn't lead to anything too adult for his ears.

"Of course. You see…" Francis trailed off when he remembered that something 'too adult' happened on that night, "Um…perhaps another question is in order."

The toddler thought for a moment.

"Um. What about when you decided to get married? How did that turn out?"

Again, something that would led to him discussing something too adult. Francis suddenly smiled when he had an idea.

"I know. I'll tell you about when I went with his family for dinner. His parents' dinner was simply terrible and Arthur was so upset when I insulted the cooking. I always thought it was cute when he was angry. I decided to make it up to him by," Francis trailed off and frowned.

"How?" Matthew pressed.

Darn it, Francis forgot about that 'too adult' topic too.

"I…uh…gave him the top bunk of my bed," he fibbed.

"Oh. Alfred likes having the top bunk but I don't like it that much. I'm scared of heights."

"Do you have enough information for your little project?"

"What? Oh yes. Thank you, Papa," the boy left.

**Later that night…**

Arthur was embraced the minute he entered the master bedroom.

"What's gotten into you?" he asked, noticing his husband was more enthusiastic than normal.

"I just realized how much spice we had in our love life, mon ami."

The voice sounded excited and sexy at the same time. Arhur couldn't respond for his lips were sealed with a kiss.

**The next day…**

Matthew offered a quick glance to the silver-haired German classmate. Maybe if he asked him to a slumber party, it would make a great first step. From what he gathered from Papa, it would be a good idea. He would be all too glad to let Gilbert have the top bunk. He never liked heights anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Edelstein's class was comprised of only the most intelligent students, at least according to Mr. Edelstein. Matthew was happy to have the honor of being one of his students and getting to listen to him play the piano was always fun.

Gilbert didn't appreciate hearing the compositions all the time, suggesting once that they listen to the radio once in a while. Matthew believed that Mr. Edelstein was still refusing to speak to him after that.

Alfred didn't get to be in the class, which didn't seem to bother him since he preferred Miss Héderváry anyway.

In Matthew's class, Mr. Edelstein had interesting pictures he figured would get the children's minds working creatively. Matthew hardly paid much attention to them until he saw a new one.

"That's Mr. Zwingli!" he exclaimed.

"You know that cheapskate, Williams?" asked Mr. Edelstein, suddenly coming up from behind the boy.

"Yeah. He cuts my hair sometimes."

Matthew always felt self conscious when he had the teacher's full attention. Mr. Edelstein was looking at him in shock.

"That idiot told me he and his sister moved away three years ago! I knew he was avoiding me!" Mr. Edelstein then said a word which Matthew couldn't ever repeat.

The students were shocked when their teacher suddenly ran off at full speed away from the classroom, darting away from even the building until he was out of sight.

Gilbert smiled at Matthew, the first smile he ever gave to him. Matthew's heart fluttered.

"You managed to get rid of the teacher! You're the coolest kid ever!"

Matthew nearly swooned like that lady he saw on TV once. Gilbert was always going on about how awesome he was so to hear such a compliment made his heart swell in pride.

"T-thank you," now was Matthew's chance, "I was wondering if you wanted to have a slumber party sometime. It's okay if you can't."

Gilbert took a minute to think.

"Well, I'll have to ask my parents. And mein bruder may want to come."

"You have a brother too?" Matthew asked.

"A little one. He's annoying. He tries to act like the big brother."

"My brother does too. Even though we're the same age."

The two agreed to ask their parents later about the night over.

Meanwhile Arthur was at work when he felt his overprotective daddy senses tingling. What was going to happen now?


	7. Chapter 7

It was Arthur's turn to pick up the boys from preschool. He had to drag Alfred from fingerpainting. The toddler wanted to finish his red, white and blue eagle that looked more like just a smudge of colors to Arthur. Now in Mr. Edelstein's class, he found Matthew playing with a silver haired boy.

Matthew walked up to him with the other boy in tow. Arthur wasn't sure why but he didn't like the way that boy had his hands behind his back. Neither did he like that too-wide-to-be-real smile thing he had going on. This was a mischievous boy if he ever saw one. Arthur would know. He spent time with Alfred on a daily basis.

"Daddy, this is Gilbert, my friend. We were wondering if he can spend the night."

Arthur's heart dropped significantly like it was submerged in ice water. The expression must have shown since Matthew was now looking worried. Arthur barely felt Alfred tugging his hand several times.

"If he can have a slumber party, can I have one too? I want to invite a friend too."

"But what if we don't have enough room for four of us?" Matthew asked in worry.

"Why do you get a friend to spend the night and I don't? How can you-"

The two boys began arguing but it all sounded like background noise to the adult. Matthew wanted a boy to spend the night. He couldn't help but think where all that would lead. If he said yes now, what would stop him from saying yes when they were sixteen and ready to start a relationship? How did he know this Gilbert kid wasn't a bad influence? Maybe he was already eyeing Matthew like a piece of meat. He couldn't let this happen.

"No, Matthew. He can't spend the night."

The boys stopped their arguing, their faces shocked and hurt. Especially Matthew's.

"But…but…"

"I said no," Arthur pressed. Matthew usually didn't push the matter once he got a decline.

Gilbert was now glaring at the adult. What a rude, disrespectful child. Arthur knew he was right to say no.

"But I have so many friends that would love to spend the night! Having Kiku over would be rocking. And so would having Ivan," Alfred was cut off right there.

"I don't want you hanging out with that Ivan boy any longer."

"Why?"

"Because that's the Russian boy who always stares at you."

"Papa says that's because he likes me," Alfred defended.

"Which is why I don't want you hanging out with him."

"Oh," Alfred said like he understood, then added, "I don't get it."

The boy named Gilbert placed a hand on Matthew's shoulder. The innocent act made Arthur's blood boil and he grabbed Matthew's hand.

"The answer is no, for the final time. Now come on, you two. We need to go home."

Matthew never questioned his father before but right now he knew this wasn't right. He should be able to spend time with friends if he wanted to.

He was going to talk to Papa about this. Maybe he could persuade Daddy.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt the chilling presence enter the room, so he could no longer pay attention to his light Sherlock Holmes novel. Arthur glanced at his husband who was now looming over his chair. The Britain was about to get up in order to confront whatever was wrong when Francis held him in place, his stern look casting down on him.

"Matthew told me that you wouldn't let him have a slumber party."

Shoot, his son brought Francis against him. Arthur was determined to win this battle either way, even when Francis was intimidating when angered.

"Is there a problem with my decision?" he asked his French lover.

"I would like to ask why you decided that. It's not even a school night tonight and according to Matthew, Gilbert's parents would have agreed easily."

"I simply thought it was for the best," Arthur had no idea why he had to defend himself.

"I would understand you chaperoning them once they reach their teenage years, even though I will still consider you overprotective when that time comes too. But they're only five years old, mon ami."

He set the book down on the end table next to him. He remembered the Gilbert kid and how close he seemed to Matthew. Arthur glared at Francis but it was a feeble glare in comparison to Francis's fatherly look of disapproval. How was it that Francis was the scary parent when mad?

"It's not them I don't trust. It's their friends. That Gilbert child touched Matthew."

"Touched him? Where?"

"On the shoulder."

Francis slapped his forehead and sucked in a breath. Arthur was supposed to be the smart one but his IQ always dropped significantly when he was in overprotective daddy mode.

"Next week, I'll let Matthew have his slumber party."

Now Arthur mustered the courage to stand up.

"What! You can't-"

"He's my son too, Arthur."

Uh oh. No nickname that time. That only meant that Francis meant business. There was no discussing this. Arthur slumped in his seat, feeling the low blow of defeat. Now Francis's look softened to one of amusement. He kissed his fuming husband on the forehead.

"I love you, mon lapin."

"I love you too, you bloody wanker," Arthur's voice was only a tad sour, he was already melting in Francis's hands, "You know I'm going to watch them closely, of course."

"I know. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"I swear to you, though, if that Gilbert kid touches him again…"

"Please don't threaten a child, mon ami," Francis sighed in annoyance at his overbearing man.


	9. Chapter 9

Gilbert's younger brother really was something else. Ludwig was only three years old but cleaned his room everyday, took naps when he was supposed to, ate his veggies even if he didn't like them and minded the adults with such patience that would rival that of a sergeant general's. Matthew was undoubtably impressed by the younger kid and so were his parents, if their gawking was anything to go by.

The two German boys were going to spend the night, Ludwig insisting on coming over to (as he put it) keep an eye on Gilbert. Alfred's slumber party will take place a week after this one. He had to choose between two friends, so he was in their room going over the pros and cons of his choices.

Arthur was very attentive to everything going on between Matthew and Gilbert, especially after Gilbert patted Matthew on the head.

"What are you two up to now?" asked his British father.

Matthew loved him but he was getting a bit overbearing. Gilbert and Matthew were still watching the same movie as last time the question was asked. Gilbert took a gulp out of his soda.

"The movie's only halfway done," he told Arthur.

"Oh. I suppose movies are longer than when I was a lad," Arthur smiled.

"You mean in the year 1890?" Gilbert asked.

Glaring, Arthur growled at Gilbert like a rabid dog.

"Why you little wanker! I don't have to feed you my food, you know!"

"Your cooking sucks anyway."

Before Arthur could retort, Ludwig stood up and crossed his arms.

"You know better than to speak to your elders like that, Bruder. You should apologize."

Arthur smiled in pleasure. But the happy look was short lived when Gilbert ventured to speak again.

"I guess. And his old man heart can't take much anger. His blood pressure, after all."

If Francis didn't make it in time to drag Arthur away, Gilbert might have not lived to be six. Matthew offered his friend a nervous smile.

"I'm sorry about Father. Please don't be too hard on him."

"Don't worry. I'm not really upset with him. He's just really fun to make mad," Gilbert confessed.

That was fascinating for Matthew to hear. He would never have the courage to make an adult angry at him on purpose. Gilbert was the coolest kid ever. Matthew couldn't help but feel his face heating up as he thought about it.

"Are you alvight? You're all red."

Matthew looked away embarrassed.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"Matthew. Can I ask your parents for another soda?" Ludwig for some reason asked Matthew first then asked his parents. Why he felt the need for a double affirmative was beyond him.

"Sure. You only had one so far. Gilbert's already on his third can."

When Ludwig left, Matthew ventured to ask.

"Having a little brother must be fun. I wish I had one. Or even a pet."

"I have a bird," Gilbert informed.

"Really!" Matthew exclaimed. This guy had everything.

"Yeah. He's cool."

"What's his name?"

"Gilbird."

Interesting. Maybe he should get a pet and call it Matcat. That had a ring to it. He would have to ask.

Meanwhile, Alfred decided on Ivan. He would invite Kiku some other time.


	10. Chapter 10

Alfred was nestled between his best friends, Kiku and Ivan. The Russian boy still didn't talk much except to Alfred, so he and Kiku rarely conversed. Alfred cringed at his sandwich. His father was never more intent on weaning him off of sweets, so the peanut butter and jelly had no extra sugar and the bread was made of whole wheat that felt grainy against Alfred's tongue.

Daddy had a knack for making everything that was supposed to be fun dull as world news on tv. This peanut butter and jelly sandwich was too gross to even deserve its title. It was more like a peanut butter and yucky sandwich.

Kiku had what he called a bento, which Alfred would guess was just another word for a lot of rice and some pickled veggies. He would ask to trade except Kiku's lunch sounded even less appealing.

Ivan, on the other hand, had something weird. It looked like a big round loaf of bread that had some cabbage and other things stuffed inside it. What was really strange was how much of it he had, even Alfred didn't think he would have been able to eat all of it by himself. Kiku dared to ask about it.

"Ivan-san, why do you have so many piroshiki?"

The Russian boy frowned at his friends.

"My big sister learned how to make it and now she insists on cooking for me. She's always afraid of me being hungry, so she made all of these."

"They look good for someone who just learned how to make it," Kiku commented.

"I didn't know you had a sister," Alfred said suddenly.

Ivan finished chewing and swallowing before speaking.

"Yeah. I do. Her name is Irina. She's nice, I guess. But always overprotective."

"That's so cool."

"Alfred-san. I find it unusual for you that you have yet to eat anything. You're usually finished with your lunch by now."

Alfred turned to Kiku with a sad smile, then looked down at his meal. He was in no hurry to eat this monstrosity even though he was hungry. It just tasted too weird. Ivan stared at him intently.

"Do you not like your lunch?" asked the young Russian child.

Alfred just shook his head sadly, then explained to them about how his father made it differently today. The sandwich was all wrong without any sugar.

"The jelly should have some sugar. If it's made from fruit," Kiku offered.

"It's not enough!" Alfred cried.

"How much sugar do you need?" Kiku exclaimed.

Ivan seemed to sense bad tension, so he offered one of his many breads. Alfred thanked him out of politeness and stared at it. He never had whatever this was before. What did Kiku say it was called? Piroshiki? He took a bite.

And then happily munched on it. It wasn't sweet with sugar or anything but it was much better than his peanut butter and yucky sandwich. After he was full up, he thanked Ivan.

At the end of the day, he proposed the question. Ivan was more than happy to spend the night. This was going to be awesome.


	11. Chapter 11

Papa and Daddy were still chatting by the time Alfred came back into the kitchen. He had been playing with Matthew, leaving on Papa's request. But that had been a while ago.

The two noticed their son coming in and spoke in hush tones. Arthur glared but stepped back in defeat. Papa smiled at Alfred in victory.

A few days later, Alfred was at Ivan's house. The place looked very nice, clean and neat. There wasn't a knick knack on the shelf that wasn't right where it was for a purpose. Those little Russian dolls were set up in order by size and color.

Irina was only ten years old but acted like a second mother to Ivan. She offered them cookies before sending them off to play. Ivan and Alfred found an empty box and pretended it was a space ship.

"Wow dude! I'll totally be a space man when I grow up."

"Me too," Ivan added. Alfred smiled at him."Let's make a promise. We'll go to the moon together."

"Okay," his friend readily agreed.

After playing with the box for a while, Alfred became hungry. Ivan seemed amuse that he was already working up an appetite. Irina however seemed to be pleased that her little brother had a friend with such passion for eating. She whipped up some quick dishes and he ate them all.

"You'll grow into such a strong man at this right, little Fredka."

Alfred paused mid bite on some sort of meat dish.

"Fredka?" he repeated.

"I like the name. I want to call you that too," proclaimed Ivan.

Alfred turn to him.

"Then I'll choose a nickname for you. Um...I know! Ivy!"

There was a bit of a silence as Ivan took a moment to process that name. He frowned uncertainly, looking up at the ceiling as he considered the new title that Alfred had offered.

"I'm not sure that nickname suits me though..."

"Sure it does," Alfred insisted with a grin, "It sounds like your name and is all clingy like you and everywhere like you."

The young boy completely missed the hurt look on his friend's face. Irina decided to leave the room to let them sort it out for themselves.

"You think I'm clingy?" Ivan demanded with a scowl.

In a rare instance, Alfred was at a loss for words, wondering what he did wrong. Everything was fine just a few seconds ago.

"Well...I mean you do kind of tag along whenever I'm doing something at school. You don't seem to do anything unless I'm doing it."

Ivan stared down at the floor. If he glared any harder, there would be lasers out of his eyes. Alfred realized that he made a terrible mistake but didn't know how to fix what he said.

"Ivan, I didn't mean-"

"I won't follow you or do anything with you anymore then."

Alfred thought he heard a crash but realized that was his own heart breaking.


	12. Chapter 12

Alfred was still at Ivan's house but now he felt like an intruder. Ivan didn't want to do anything with him: play, eat or even speak to him.

The young guest decided to make things right but how? Whenever Papa or Daddy was angry at the other, he would give his husband flowers. Daddy always gave roses and Papa offered lilies. Alfred found Irina cleaning off cooked food from a skillet.

"Miss Irina?"

The older girl smiled at Alfred. She knew Alfred made a mistake but was all too forgiving with any friend of her brother's.

"Yes, Fredka?"

"Do you know what Ivan's favorite flowers are? I want to give him some."

The girl frowned in thought.

"His favorites are sunflowers but we don't have any."

Seeing the discouraged Alfred made her heart sink with pity. Motioning him to wait a second, she left the room. She came back with paper and crayons.

"You can always draw some," she suggested.

Alfred brightened up and did just that. He took out a yellow crayon, one he used very rarely. Only the white crayon earned less attention from the child.

He sank the crayon deep in order to produce richer color. He didn't realize how little was left of the crayon until it was too late.

Meanwhile, Ivan entered the kitchen. He saw Alfred with his colors and stormed up.

"Hey, those are mine! You didn't ask."

"Wait, Ivan," Alfred tried to hold up the picture but Ivan caught sight of the yellow crayon.

"My crayon! That's my favorite color. You ruined it!"

Hearing all these shouts and accusations was too much and Alfred began crying.

This gave Ivan reasoned to pause, no longer angry but simply confused. He had never seen Alfred cry.

He held onto the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Fredka?"

"I'm sorry Ivan. I always mess things up."

He stopped short when his Russian friend embraced him. Alfred's tears dried up as he felt the love of the hug.

"Thank you, Ivan."

"Call me Ivy," Ivan informed in a cheerful voice.


	13. Chapter 13

He felt something nudge his leg, so Matthew looked down an noted a tiny cat aiming for his attention. It was a lovely day on the playground so Mattew didn't know why the furry creature was spending it here. All the other children were so noisy that Matthew had to be by himself for a little while. He wasn't trying to be unfriendly. It was just that too much noise gave him a headache. Which made it a real pain when Alfred was your brother.

"Hello," he greeted.

The cat was furry and white, with a cute black nose. It almost reminded Matthew of a tiny polar bear. The cat purred softly, rubbing against his leg pleasantly. Matthew caved in and petted it behind the ears.

Gilbert noticed his friend with a cat, so he curiously came on up.

"Oh. Vat's this?"

The cat gave a meow.

"I don't know. It just started rubbing against me," Matthew told him honestly.

"It looks like a little fluff ball. Maybe we should name it Snowball."

"But it might already belong to someone, so should we name it?"

Gilbert inspected the cat closer.

"There's no collar on it. So I don't think it has an owner."

Matthew brightened up. Maybe he would get a Matcat, after all? But Snowball sounded cool too.

He immediately deflated. There was no way that Daddy would let him have a pet. Papa might agree but not Daddy. He would say how animals always made messes or something like that and not let Matthew adopt this kitty.

Gilbert noticed his friend looking sad, arching an eyebrow to hide the concern he felt.

"Vat's wrong now?"

Matthew didn't take offense to the off putting way Gilbert voiced his worry because he realized that his friend cared. Some people only acted cold to protect themselves.

"I want to adopt him but my daddy will never let me."

"Oh, I see," Gilbert thought for a moment, "My brother already has a cat. There's no way my parents will take in another."

"But if this cat doesn't have an owner, who will feed it?"

As if answering in its own language, the cat spotted a beetle crawling by and ate it in one gulp. The boys made a noise of disgust.

"I thought cats ate birds and fish," Gilbert exclaimed.

"They eat whatever they can find," an adult voice said from behind him.

Mr. Edelstein was peering down at them with his glasses. Matthew dared to speak up.

"Teacher. How is this cat going to survive without a family? Beetles can't be that tasty. And our parents won't let us take it home."

The teacher was sympathetic.

"Then why don't you two raise it right here? It looks quite at home in this playground. You two can bring it some food if you want to spend any allowance. Cat food is very cheap."

The two boys stared. Spend their own money? They didn't realize they would have to make any sacrifices.

Matthew turned to the cat nuzzling him. Actually, he was okay with that. He would be more than happy to spend some money for it.

* * *

><p>AN: A special thank you to SorenintheTwilight for informing me of my French grammar mistake. I went through and hope I made the changes correctly. I do not know any French, not even basic French so I apologize. I'm very grateful and hope that you readers will continue to inform me of any error I make. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Working in the publishing business had always been fun for a book lover like Arthur. However, there were always setbacks. Specifically, some of the submissions may upset Arthur in some way and it was always obvious to Francis if he read something like that. Some people wrote on very dark topics involving children and the father bear could never take it. He would be paranoid for at least a week afterward.

Francis noticed Arthur was coddling Matthew and Alfred a bit more than usual, even when no friends were visiting. The Britain insisted on the boys playing in the living room where he could keep an eye on them in his favorite chair. Francis took that moment to strike. He hovered above the seat and planted a kiss. Alfred cringed and looked away from all the 'cootiness.' Matthew paid no mind.

"What was the story then?" whispered the French husband.

Arthur didn't bother to ask this time. He had learned by now that Francis could figure out not only when he was upset but also why. It was an unfair advantage that Francis had over him, being able to tune into the other's emotions.

"Changeling," he whispered so the boys wouldn't hear.

The boys didn't take any notice of their conversation, so Francis felt it was safe to continue it.

"What's a changeling?"

"A faerie," Arthur said shortly, sounded conflicted over whether he wanted to talk about it or not.

Francis almost gave a humorless laugh.

"A faerie upset you? I can see that this is not the wish granting kind that you will sometimes talk to."

"I don't talk to those anymore," Arthur defended, "And you're right. These monsters take your children and replace them. The submission I read had one little boy taken away and his parents never figured it out."

Francis placed a kiss on Arthur's forehead. The Britain was already melting into the kiss. Matthew stood up.

"Can Alfred and I play outside? We'll stay in the backyard."

It was a great day and still a few hours before sunset. But Arthur didn't seem very keen at the idea. Francis spoke before he could utter a sound.

"Go ahead, you two."

The boys left in a hurry, hoping to reach the outside before Daddy said no. They had been bored staying in one room for so long. Arthur glared at Francis.

"You idiot! Faeries live outside."

"Your vivid imagination has always been sexy. But do you really think you wouldn't be able to tell our boys from a changeling?"

Arthur frowned.

"Well-"

"Our sons are something no magical creature can copy. Forget about whatever you read, alright? It's not worth getting excited over. And you get onto Alfred for watching scary shows."

"Of course I do. He gets paranoid afterward."

Francis didn't even dignify that moment of irony with a response. He kissed Arthur again and pulled him into the bedroom, locking the door behind them.


	15. Chapter 15

"Daddy?" a voice peaked from the other room.

Arthur put away his novel with a frown. He had instructed Alfred to take a nap fifteen minutes ago. The young boy was always finding some excuse to stall for as long as he could, until he eventually tired himself out. Arthur would prefer it if Alfred just did as he was told.

Alfred caught the upset look from his father but-just like all the other times-it didn't faze him at all. He took it as an invitation to continue.

"Where do babies come from?"

Arthur's angry look instantly turned to one of horror. He knew this day was going to come, he just hadn't expected it to be this soon. Also, he had imagined Matthew would ask first, since he was the more curious of the two.

Alfred titled his head when his father failed to answer. The Britain gaped at him, no sound able to come out of his mouth. It was like he forgot how to speak altogether.

"Daddy?" Alfred pressed after a time.

Maybe he should throw this one Francis's way. But who knows what his husband would tell Alfred. He had to think of something to say quickly before Alfred got impatient and think about seeking out his papa himself.

"Um. The stork."

"What's a stork?"

"A mystical bird," Arthur smiled, drifting into his own lie, "They bring babies to families that want one."

"Oh. But where do the storks get the babies?"

"The babies hatch from stork eggs," Francis appeared out of nowhere.

Alfred blinked at his French father, trying to digest this new information. Arthur had a thought. Wasn't there a child book about storks? Maybe he could get a book like that for Alfred. He had been trying to get the boy more interested in books, after all.

Francis smoothed out Alfred's hair.

"Shouldn't you be taking a nap like your father told you? I know Matthew is already asleep."

"I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking about babies and where they come from," Alfred defended.

"Why can't you ever have these deep questions when you're playing or eating burgers."

Alfred frowned at Arthur, stealing Arthur's disapproving look.

"Because it's more important to eat burgers than to take a nap," he said, sounding upset because he hadn't been allowed one for some time now.

Arthur frowned right back at his son. He knew that Alfred would suffer from burger withdrawal soon. Francis patted Alfred's head.

"You know we can have lunch after you take your nap. And I can take you to McDonald's."

The proposal brought a smile to Alfred's face.

"Really? And I can have a burger?"

"Of course, mon cher."

"Now wait a minute-" but Arthur was cut off by his son.

"Goodnight," with that, Alfred finally left.

Francis noted Arthur glaring at him accusingly.

"I told you I'm trying to wean him off those."

"You know that the stork told us we should learn to compromise," Francis kissed Arthur's angry forehead.


	16. Chapter 16

Matthew's teddy was snow white while Alfred's was the regular brown color. They placed their toys against each other with Alfred using a lot more force than his brother. He made growling noises.

"Roar! I will defeat you, evil menace."

The other boy cringed at what Alfred said. Alfred always wanted to be the hero, which wouldn't be so bad if he didn't make Matthew's toys the villain all the time. Matthew loved his polar teddy and was secretly hurt to know that Alfred always saw it as a bad guy.

"Can't my bear be the hero this time?" Matthew dared to ask, breaking away from his pretend evil voice.

Alfred blinked as though the thought had never occurred to him. He looked up in contemplation, his lips twisting in disdain.

"But I like being the hero."

"I know. But I want to be the hero too sometimes. Can't I? Please?" Matthew asked hopefully.

"No way!"

The rude rejection made Matthew stand up in disgust. He glared down at his brother.

"Fine! You can play by yourself."

Matthew didn't normally throw a fit like this, which was why when Francis witnessed this, he was worried. Alfred appeared concern as well. The two exchanged glances as Matthew threw himself in his room. Alfred made a move to join him when Fancis stopped him.

"Give him some time. Then you can apologize."

"I didn't know he wanted to be the hero so much," Alfred admitted with guilt.

"He hides his emotions well. Just apologize later and I'm sure he'll forgive you. I know you two love playing together."

That was what Alfred used to think as well before Matthew's outburst. Had Matthew not been enjoying the games they played together? Why didn't Alfred just let him be the hero? He knew how fun it was, so it was understandable why Matthew would want to.

Alfred felt bad just like he did with his last fight with Ivan. He waited for a long time, almost twenty minutes, before daring to go inside their room.

Matthew was sprawled out on the bed, sitting up and rubbing fresh sleep from his eyes. Alfred could tell that he had fallen asleep and just woke up. Alfred came up, feeling happy to see his brother smiling at him.

"Hey, Alfred."

"Hello. Matty. I'm sorry that I didn't let you be the hero. Do you want to play now? You can be the hero this time."

Matthew seemed confused for a moment, then a thought struck him.

"Oh. I forgot about the fight. I'm sorry, Alfred."

"You can be the hero if you want," Alfred repeated.

Matthew seemed uneasy like he was feeling guilty for lashing out. Alfred decided to change the subject.

"Would you like to watch the Lego Movie?"

This brought up a smile and Matthew agreed.


	17. Chapter 17

He was such a treasure, especially when he got flour all over his face. Matthew stared at his papa in fear that he was about to get scolded. Francis patted his head soothingly, before wiping away the white dust with a cloth.

"There. That's alright, Matthew."

The young boy was relieved that his father wasn't angry and soon the two were on their way to making their cupcakes. Every other week they liked baking things together. Alfred didn't have as much interest making sweets as he did eating them, so he never joined. And Arthur was forbidden from the kitchen ever since a certain incident that would not be named that involved boiled eggs and peanut butter.

Francis involuntarily shuddered at the memory. It was Matthew who helped place the cupcake liners for Francis to fill the batter with. He scooped up a bit of pineapple flavor batter and the cupcakes were soon in the oven.

"Now we wait," Francis said.

"How long?" Matthew asked.

"I'd say 15 minutes at most."

Matthew set the timer that was shaped like a cat. He stared at it for quite a while after setting it that Francis grew concerned.

"Is there something wrong, mon cher?"

The boy snapped his head like he was pulled out of some deep contemplation. There was a guilty look on his face.

"Papa. How much does cat food cost?"

The sudden, unexpected question caused Francis to arch an eyebrow. Wherever this was going he could already tell why Matthew went to him about this and not Arthur.

"Only about a few pence. Why?"

Matthew looked down, his way of trying to reveal something he really didn't want to. But he hated to lie even more.

"There's this cat in the playgrounds. He played with me the other day but he was really hungry. I wanted to feed him and Mr. Edelstein said I might be able to with my allowance."

"Oh, mon chat."

Matthew was unfamiliar with that pet name but he knew what his papa called him. Francis petted his hair before continuing.

"We'll make our own cat food. It's better to make the gift rather than buy it."

"You can make cat food," Matthew smiled hopefully.

"But of course."

After the cupcakes were out and cooling, Francis helped Matthew with a recipe the French man learned during his teenage years when he had a pet of his own. The two decided to set the pot of cat food on low heat and let it simmer. They left the kitchen for a while.

When Matthew came back to eagerly check the food, he was shocked to see his father and brother with two bowls of the cat food.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Hey bro! Thanks for making this chili!" Alfred exclaimed, taking another bite.

"How come your papa never made this before. It's really good," Arthur complimented.

Matthew couldn't do anything except stare in horror. Arthur sensed something was wrong immediately and frowned in worry.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"PAPA!" Matthew screamed, calling for the other.

To his relief, his papa told him that they wouldn't get sick. But Francis did point out to Matthew that this only proved the other two had no sense in taste.


	18. Chapter 18

When Alfred started breaking his cookies in half and placing them near an empty seat, Arthur started to wonder. When Alfred began talking to himself, Arthur grew concerned. When Alfred introduced Tony, the alien only he could see, Arthur was officially worried.

Francis smiled after Alfred left to play with his new friend. He glanced over at Arthur brooding in a corner and smirked.

"Just like you. He sees invisible friends too."

"How is this a joke to you?" Arthur shot out of his seat and started pacing, "Do you think he's suffering from isolation issues? Maybe his imagination is personifying his fears of the unknown. Should we get a therapist? Of course, we should! Know any names?"

The smile collapsed on Francis's face. Oh dear, it might be time to get the Prozac. He held onto Arthur's shoulders to prevent him from pacing and looked his husband in the eye.

"Calm down, mon lapin. It's just an imaginary friend. Many children get one."

"But what if Alfred really thinks this Theodore exists?"

"Tony, mon amour. And he might very well think that."

Francis offered a reassuring smile when Arthur tensed up. With a gentle but firm hold, Francis pushed him back down onto his chair. He then took the opportunity to set himself up on Arthur's lap.

The man usually joked how much Francis weighed at this point. However, he didn't have the humor now and instead he wrapped his arms around Francis's torso, hugging him for comfort.

"I just…worry that he won't grow out of it. What if he's a teenager and he still thinks Tony exists?"

"You just worry for the sake of worrying. If you had nothing to worry about, your mind would search for something to worry about. You're just like Matthew in that sense."

Being compared to one of his sons brought a smile to Arthur's face. Francis saw that he was no longer worried about Tony. At least, not at the moment.

"You know. I haven't heard from Flying Mint Bunny in a while."

Now the smile fell as Arthur gave a scowl.

"You know I don't talk to my imagination anymore."

"But really. How's he doing?"

"Who? Flying Mint Bunny?"

Francis nodded. Arthur sighed.

"He married Tinkerbell. I'm not sure it was wise of them to do so without putting much thought into it."

"Seriously. You put too much thought into everything. Remember how long it took you to decide to date me?"

A hint of bitterness crept out of the tone. Arthur kissed his husband as a means of amends. Francis melted into the kiss instantly.

"That's why our marriage worked out so well. Now I'm worried about them. I hope they will be alright together."

He looked off into the distance with evident concern. Francis was confused.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Well, Flying Mint Bunny and Tinkerbell, of course."

Now it was Francis's turn to be worried. Maybe he really should get the medication.


	19. Chapter 19

He wanted to scream when he saw the ugly mark on his coloring project. Mr. Edelstein expected more out of him, that must be why he got such a horrid grade. Matthew stared at the A- in hopes that it would automatically improve if he looked at it long enough. But it remained the same. A minus right by his perfectly good A. How could Matthew explain this to his parents?

His papa came up to him with a smile. Matthew kept the paper from sight and stuffed it in his bag with all the grace of his brother. Francis didn't notice anything amiss with his younger son, taking Matthew's hand and going to collect Alfred. The other boy came up to show his papa a paper of his own.

"Lookie! An A!"

"Oh, what a good boy you are," Francis cooed, placing a hand on Alfred's head.

No way. Alfred got a better grade than Matthew? In a rare moment of pride, Matthew was convinced that he should've gotten a much better grade. An A+ actually. Mr. Edelstein didn't know what he was doing when he graded the papers.

Matthew felt his throat dry as the thought made him ashamed of himself. It wasn't like him to question his teacher or any adult for that matter. Why was he doing so now? They were in the car when Papa decided to ask.

"By the way, mon chat," that was his new nickname from Papa, "Did you get back your paper yet?"

"No. Not yet."

Matthew hated to lie but he couldn't stomach the thought of letting his parents see his grade. He had a feeling that guilt would win over and he would tell Papa everything before bedtime. He tried not to think about that.

Francis frowned in concern. Something seemed wrong with Matthew. He was more silent than usual. When they got back, Francis's phone began to ring. He answered.

"Hello? Mousier Edelstein? What is it?"

Matthew stopped short, staring at his papa in horror. Alfred wasn't paying attention. He ran to the tv to watch Superman like he always did after school. Francis's frown deepened as he listened to whatever Mr. Edelstein was saying.

"Alright. I'll let him know."

He hung up and looked at Matthew.

"Did you lie about the paper?"

Tears were threatening to well up but Matthew hold them back. He nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

"I understand why. But I would like you to tell me when something is bothering you. Promise me you'll tell me next time and not make yourself suffer."

"I promise. But are you going to punish me?" Matthew felt he deserved it.

"No, of course not. Goodness knows we've caught your brother lying plenty of times before."

"No. I mean for the bad grade."

Francis began laughing cheerfully. Matthew slowly began to feel better.

"Oh, chat. Even if it really was an A- I would still be proud."

"What do you mean if it really was an A-?" Matthew stared up curiously.

"That's why your teacher called. He just found out that someone got hold of his red marker and added a minus on all the papers as a joke."

When his papa laughed, the news was still trying to trigger in Matthew's brain. Mr. Edelstein…didn't give him an A-? It was an A the whole time? Francis leaned over and gave Matthew a hug.

"Everyone lies sometimes. But please promise you'll tell me the next time something bothers you."

"Okay Papa," Matthew agreed, eagerly hugging his father back. Honesty was the best policy, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

"What are you going to be when you grow up?"

"I'm going to play video games," was Gilbert's answer. It worried Matthew, to say the least. His German friend should know that he needed to have a goal for a career.

Matthew thought how he could put his concerns delicately.

"It's okay to have a hobby but-" he trailed off.

Gilbert dug some more sand out of the sandbox and scooped it into his pail.

"But?"

"But what about a job? What do you want to do? Be a doctor? Or a lawyer? Maybe a teacher."

"Nah. Doctors have to vork long hours and so do lawyers. That's no fun. And being a teacher wouldn't be fun either, since Mr. Edelstein is such a busybody."

"What about a cook?"

"I can't cook."

"You can always learn."

"Guh, that's too much vork."

Now Matthew was really growing worried, so much so that he stopped focusing on his sandcastle.

"But you can't avoid work forever. You'll be a grown-up one day."

Gilbert simply shrugged.

"Vell, I guess I can move in with Ludwig. He wants to work as a bootcamp instructor."

"But what job will you have?"

"Vatever's fun."

Matthew let out a sigh and Gilbert finally looked him in the eye. It seemed that he finally realized that his friend was worried.

"We're 5. We have time to think about it."

"I guess," Matthew granted.

"Maybe I could make video games."

This proposal brought a smile to Matthew's face because at least it was something. As long as Gilbert worked and was happy, Matthew would be content.

Gilbert looked around the playground.

"Have you seen that cat anywhere?"

The shift in the conversation managed to distract Matthew from his initial concerns. He looked around for his furry friend in hopes that he might turn up. They still do not even have a name for him.

"No," he replied honestly, "Papa helped me make cat food but I haven't seen him so I can give it."

"Maybe you can leave it out and see if he'll come? That might vork."

Gilbert was really smart, which was one of the reasons why Matthew idolized him so much. He was also, as Papa would tell Daddy, handsome with his platinum hair and ruby eyes. Smug, confident smile and pretty face.

Uh oh. He shouldn't be thinking like this yet. He was 5 like Gilbert said. What would Daddy say if he found out he was having these thoughts? He would surely say how he was thinking a lot like Papa.

Meanwhile, Arthur felt his Daddy senses tingling. He didn't know why but his senses wanted him to slap his husband.


	21. Chapter 21

His husband had his arm setting comfortably around his shoulder as Francis leaned his head on his. Arthur shifted his legs on the bed as he watched the video with interest. It was one of those horror zombie films. Francis was insistent that they should watch it together, though Arthur had yet to figure out why. So far it was a normal zombie horror movie. After introducing the characters the film got onto the chase part.

The door opened with Alfred scurrying in quickly. Francis let go of Arthur and stood up with speed that Arthur didn't think he was capable of.

"Alfred. You know you're not supposed to-"

"But Mattie won't let me," whatever Alfred was about to say died in his lips as he saw the movie. He grinned in excitement, "Is this a zombie movie? Cool! I want to watch."

"Absolutely not. It's too scary."

Arthur was usually the parent that said things like that. The Britain was proud to see his husband finally putting his foot down on something.

But Alfred didn't agree with Arthur, as his frown clearly stated. He looked ready to cry in order to get what he wanted.

"I won't be scared. I promise. Please please please please-"

"No," Francis said.

"Please please please please please-"

"For every please you say, you get one minute of time-out."

Arthur felt his jaw go slack. Alfred stared bewildered at his Papa. Francis sighed and put a hand on Alfred's head.

"Forgive me, cher. But you will not watch this. It's too scary. And if you leave now then I promise to get you a dipped cone from McDonald's tomorrow."

"Deal!" Now Alfred was happy again and he gladly left.

The pride Arthur felt in his husband was now gone.

"Francis."

The French man turned his way, looking curiously at him. Arthur was giving him his usual Arthur-glare.

"Why did you promise him sweets when you know how I feel about that."

Francis took the opportunity to lock the door.

"I needed to get him away."

"I'm glad you're worried about him getting nightmares but," Arthur trailed off when he saw the telly. Did her shirt just…

"Aside from being scary, this movie is a bit too adult for him."

"Did you get this from the adult section?" now there was a blush accompanying Arthur's glare.

Francis lied back down and commenced cuddling. Arthur glared.

"While the boys are in the house?"

"They're supposed to be asleep anyway. I wonder why Alfred was up anyway."

Arthur might need to scold his son in the morning. But first he was going to scold his husband.


	22. Chapter 22

It caught his eye the moment he first saw it on the telly, though he had yet to know why he was so fascinated. All he knew was that he wanted to be a part of it. Matthew witnessed a hockey game and shortly vowed to be a great player.

He didn't normally like that much adrenaline or speed but hockey was different. Something about the sport called to him to leave his mundane studies just long enough to play a game or two. When he proposed the idea, he was shocked to see that both parents were worried, Arthur being more so, of course.

"Why would you ever want to subject yourself to such a dangerous situation?" he asked hurriedly.

"I might actually agree with your daddy on this one, mon chat. Players get hurt a lot in those kinds of sports."

Matthew frowned at the responses he was getting. He really wanted this but he also wanted his parents' support. He knew that his daddy would have a hard time but he thought-he hoped- that Papa would be on his side.

Francis saw that Matthew was disappointed with him and he withheld a sigh.

"Can you tell us more? Why are you so interested in hockey?"

Matthew shrugged because he honestly didn't know. He thought about how his brother was so fascinated with the way Americans played football. Their parents had behaved similarly with him too.

"I just like it a lot. It looks like a lot of fun. The players are working as a team and you get to skate on ice too."

"That makes it even more dangerous. What if you flip and land on your head?" Arthur sounded terrified like it was going to actually happen in three seconds.

"But I promise to be careful. And I'll train extra hard everyday. I really will."

"It's no sport for someone your age."

It was time to negotiate because for once Matthew really, really wanted something that was being denied.

"What about if I'm older? Could I play then? I'm willing to wait."

Francis was now smiling at his youngest, his eyes shining as he indulged himself in some sort of memory that he wasn't sharing with the other two.

"Yes. You can always prove you want something if you're willing to wait."

He said it in such a serene, dreamy voice that his husband and son were now staring at him oddly. Arthur cleared his throat.

"We are still talking about hockey, right?"

"Of course! Can I play someday? Please Daddy and Papa?" Matthew begged before his papa had to answer.

Francis was still smiling when he turned to look at Arthur.

"Maybe when he's old enough-"

"The sport would still be just as dangerous," Arthur argued.

"But he really wants to."

"It's just a phase."

"Then you risk nothing by agreeing to this. If it is just a phase then Matthew will forget as soon as he's old enough, correct? Let's agree."

Arthur found himself at yet another losing battle. Matthew's eyes were dangerous once they were in puppy mode. He agreed, silently telling himself that surely Matthew would forget.


	23. Chapter 23

He set some of the cat food on the ground in hopes to see his furry friend. Matthew waited for a long time but the cat never came. With a sigh, he debated whether or not to throw away the food before he had to go back to class. In the end, he decided to leave it in case his friend came while he was gone.

A few minutes later, he was writing down numbers that they were slowly but surely learning. Edelstein gave them a hard lesson by introducing new numbers and they had to figure out how to write it.

"Okay. Next is 38."

Easy enough for Matthew, since he knew that every thirty number started off with 3 and that 8 was supposed to follow. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Gilbert was looking at his paper but Matthew didn't dare to turn his head completely otherwise Mr. Edelstein would notice and Gilbert would get into trouble.

"Alright. Pencils down."

The children sighed in relief. They hated doing paperwork when they could be playing tag or painting.

"I'll look at the later. Now, free time," Mr. Edelstein announced.

The children scattered the room happily. Gilbert came up to Matthew.

"Vat do you vant to do?"

Matthew smiled at him because he loved hearing Gilbert's accent. Gilbert occasionally tried to drop his German accent and that always made Matthew a little sad. He didn't know why but he loved hearing Gilbert as he really spoke.

"I put some cat food out but he never came."

Gilbert pointed to the table that Edelstein used sometimes to write things down. Above it was a window that showed the playground perfectly.

"We can look out the window and see if he's here now."

The proposal would have been tempting had it not been against the rules. He told Gilbert that it wasn't a good idea and Gilbert laughed as if he had cracked a joke.

"Oh, you always worry over nothing!" he exclaimed.

Matthew didn't think that getting into trouble was nothing but Gilbert was already crawling up the desk before he could stop him. His German friend looked out in interest.

"There are a lot of cats out there."

"Beilschmidt!" Mr. Edelstein's voice came up angrily behind Matthew.

The poor worry wort jumped up but Gilbert merely looked at his teacher cooly. Edelstein had his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing on my desk?"

"Looking at all the cats."

Edelstein inspected the window and his face fell as he let out a howl. Matthew was far too short to see what the other two were looking at but based on Edelstein's expression, there were a lot of cats out there.

"What is going on? Do they think they're in a petting zoo?"

Edelstein marched toward the door. When he opened it, Matthew got a chance to see all the felines. There had to be 12 at least! They must have smelled the food but only three of them were eating. The rest of the cats were just lounging about like Matthew's daddy liked to do at a cafe.

"Look, Mattie? He's over there," Gilbert cried.

Matthew was happy to see the white cat from the other day walking with skill on the fence. The children rushed out to pet the cats but that only scared them away. Every cat except the white one was gone. He darted toward the food bowl and grabbed a few mouthfuls before retreating to avoid the curious tiny humans. Matthew was happy to see him again, at least, even if it was only for a few seconds.


End file.
